Dancing with Shadows
by Bvv31389
Summary: Traduction d'une fic anglaise. Ginny fait face à un épouvantard et réalises qu'on ne peut pas rire de toutes les peurs.


**N/T **: Oui, vous avez bien lu. N/T. Pour Note de la Traductrice. Je voudrais dire que cette magnifique histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de Mosylu, que je n'espère même pas égaler un jour. J'ai seulement traduit ce chef-d'oeuvre, avec sa permission bien sûr. Si vous aimez, et bien vous pouvez laisser une review et me surveiller,parce queje vais en traduire d'autres c'est certain. Si vous comprenez bien l'anglais, je vous recommande d'aller lire la version originale, qui est cent fois meilleure que celle-ci.

* * *

Ginny était très nerveuse. 

Les troisièmes années travaillaient sur les épouvantards aujourd'hui, les affrontant et les ridiculisant tour à tour. La majorité des peurs était prévisibles --momies, serpents, Peeves. Quant à Ginny, elle ne savait pas ce qui apparaîtrait. Si elle était chanceuse, ce serait un serpent gigantesque. Dans la plupart des cas, elle ne souhaiterait pas cela, mais c'était mieux que l'autre possibilité.

_Lui._

Elle ne pouvait même plus penser son nom. Même s'en rapprocher la rendait chaude et froide avec un mélange de honte et de peur. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour oublier sa première année désastreuse, mais il y avait certaines choses qui étaient gravées dans sa mémoire.

Alors elle espérait un serpent. Un qu'elle pourrait nouer en un gros nœud sans défense.

Un pied géant écrasa le cafard géant de Jeremy, et Ginny s'avança. L'insecte aplati se gonfla en une forme humaine, en longues robes noires. Elle était petite, maigre, avec de longs cheveux roux recouvrant le journal noir qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine.

Pendant un instant, Ginny pensa _Qui est-ce?_ Puis, alors que ses camarades de classe commençait à pousser des exclamations étouffées et des cris, elle réalisa.

C'était le visage qu'elle voyait chaque jour dans le miroir.

La baguette de Ginny trembla violemment. Comment _pouvait_-elle rendre cette petite fille ridicule? L'épouvantard s'approcha, ses yeux durs, froids fixés sur le visage de Ginny.

"Riddikulus," murmura Ginny. "Riddikulus--" Sa baguette glissa d'entre ses doigts tremblants, et elle trébucha vers l'arrière, se réfugiant derrière un bureau. "Va t'en. _S'il te plaît!_"

"Assez," Maugrey dit brusquement, s'avançant pour gagner l'attention de l'épouvantard. "_Riddikulus!"_

L'épouvantard se changea en un homme tenant une baguette magique, puis en une fine fumée qui s'enfuit dans son coffre dans le coin de la pièce. Ginny s'effondra dans une chaise et posa sa tête entre ses bras sur le bureau.

"C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, classe," elle entendit Maugrey prononcer. "Lisez le chapitre trois pour la prochaine fois."

Les étudiants sortirent, murmurant entre eux.

"Jordan . . . Markham . . . Creevey. Vous aussi. Je voudrais parler à Weasley seul."

Trois autres paires de pas résonnèrent sur le plancher et s'éloignèrent jusqu'à s'éteindre. À ce moment seulement Ginny releva la tête. Elle fut surprise de voir que ses yeux étaient secs.

Maugrey se tenait devant son bureau. "Je ne prétends pas comprendre ce que ça voulait dire."

Elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait pu l'expliquer.

"Mais tu dois être capable d'affronter un épouvantard à la fin de l'année."

Elle déglutit difficilement. "Oui, Professeur."

"Je sais que certaines peurs sont pires que d'autres, et ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est la vie."

"Oui, Professeur."

"Je vous teste dans une semaine--Halloween. C'est un examen pratique. Si tu ne peux pas affronter ta peur et bannir l'épouvantard par toi-même, je devrais te faire échouer."

"Oui, Professeur."

"Tu peux te pratiquer autant que tu veux entre les classes, mais je ne peux pas te donner de permissions spéciales la journée de l'examen."

"Non, Professeur."

Il la dévisagea. "Très bien. Tu peux y aller."

* * *

Carmen, Jeremy, et Colin essayèrent tous de la faire en parler, mais elle leur dit seulement ce que Maugrey avait dit. "Je dois réussir." 

"Ginny," Carmen dit gentiment. "Ce n'est qu'un petit test. Tu n'en as pas besoin le jour de ton anniversaire. Si seulement tu--"

"Je ne m'en sors déjà pas très bien en Défense contre les Forces du Mal en ce moment, Carmen. J'ai vraiment besoin de réussir ce test, si je peux"

"Mais--"

"Je vais parler à Hermione." Ginny se leva du divan avant qu'il ne puissent dire autre chose.

Son frère la dirigea vers la bibliothèque, où Hermione travaillait sur un devoir que Ron essaierait de copier dans trois jours, la date de remise. "Ginny!" dit-elle, levant le nez de sa multitude de livres. "Salut. Tu fais des devoirs?"

"Salut," dit Ginny , s'installant dans la chaise qu'Hermione indiquait. Elle était loin de la haine aveugle qu'elle avait porté à Hermione, quand elle croyait qu'Harry avait le béguin pour la jeune fille. C'était évident pour n'importe qui avec un cerveau qu'il n'en avait jamais rien été, et Ginny pouvait seulement l'attribuer aux effets de cette terrible année. "Si on veut. Vous avez faits les épouvantards, pas vrai?"

"L'année dernière, avec Professeur Lupin. C'est ce que vous faites?"

"Oui, et j'ai--"

"De la difficulté?" demanda Hermione gentiment, quand elle s'aperçut que Ginny ne pouvait pas continuer.

"Oui. C'est a voir avec ma peur."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. "Est-ce que tu l'as vu--_lui_?"

"Non. Je me suis vu moi."

"Quoi?"

"Celle que j'étais en première année. Avec le journal et tout. Je ne pouvais rien faire, Hermione. J'ai échappée ma baguette. Et Maugrey a dit qu'il devrait me faire échouer si je--"

"Est-ce que Maugrey te laisse te pratiquer?"

"Oui."

"Alors allons voir ce que tu fais d'incorrect."

* * *

"Désolée de mon retard, Ginny, mais j'étais à la bibliothèque. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose!" 

C'était la nuit avant Halloween. Ginny essayait de rentrer une dernière, futile pratique avec l'épouvantard avant l'examen, et Hermione venait d'arriver en courant dans la salle de classe de Maugrey.

"Ç'est déjà arrivé avant, avec des sorciers et des épouvantards. Ça s'appelle de la skiaphobia. La peur des ombres ou des fantômes du passé."

"Tu veux dire que c'est pas juste moi?" Ginny s'effondra sur une chaise.

"Non, et regarde ici." Hermione montra le livre. "Dans ces cas, _Riddikulus_ n'a aucun effet. La plupart des gens on des peurs externes, mais quand c'est interne, tu ne peux pas rire de toi-même."

"Alors qu'est-ce que je _fait_?"

Hermione eut soudain l'air nerveuse. "Um--bien, c'est vraiment seulement une théorie. Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera."

"Mais rien d'autre ne l'as fait," dit Ginny d'un air fatigué. "Pourquoi ne pas essayer une théorie? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Tu dois accepter ton ombre."

"Mon--Désolée, _quoi?"_

"Tu dois l'accepter, Ginny. C'est seulement une théorie," rajouta-t-ele.

"Comment devrais-je faire ça quand je ne peux même pas me regarder? Elle. Cette chose."

Hermione déposa le livre. "Dis moi--pourquoi as-tu si peur de toi-même?"

"Parce que je me détestais cette année," cria Ginny. "Je me déteste, la personne que j'étais. Je ne veux jamais redevenir comme ça!"

"Pourquoi?"

"C'était--horrible. C'était comme si j'avais ce mur autour de moi. Et maintenant—à chaque fois que je me retrouve faisant quelque chose que j'aurais pu faire cette année là--Je dois m'arrêter. Je dois me demander 'Est-ce que j'ai recommencé à le faire?' Je suis toujours sur mes gardes. Je ne peux jamais me reposer. _Tu_ sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois."

"Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais je ne crois pas que c'est aussi pire que la façon dont tu en parles."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça? J'aurais pu te tuer!"

"Oui, mais je ne t'en blâme pas. Personne d'autre ne le fais. Personne ne t'en veux pour les choses que tu as faites. Personne ne te surveilles, essayant de te faire trébucher. La seule personne qui ne t'as pas pardonné--c'est toi."

* * *

"Ginny, est-ce que ça va aller?" 

"C'est seulement un test, après tout," rajouta Jeremy.

"Ouais," dit Colin. "Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un serait choqué si tu --partais."

"Je vais bien," dit Ginny à travers des lèvres froides, raides. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle allait l'être, mais c'était maintenant plus qu'une tâche académique pour elle. C'était devenu un test d'elle-même.

Maugrey les appela en ordre alphabétique. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, regardant ses camarades de classe vaincre des Lethifolds et des momies, et sentit ses doigts gelés se serrer sur ses cuisses.

"Weasley."

Sa voix l'amena à se lever, et elle s'avança en vacillant, tremblant à chaque extrémité. Mais elle était dure comme de la glace à l'intérieur.

La main de Maugrey pausa au dessus du couvercle du coffre. "Tu peux encore prendre un échec."

"Je dois essayer."

"Très bien, alors." Il ouvrit le couvercle, et Ginny se trouva une fois de plus face-à-face avec elle-même.

Ce n'était pas un choc cette fois, parce qu'elle s'était tellement pratiqué. Mais elle ressentait toujours ce soubresaut de dégoût dans le creux de son estomac. Elle l'étouffa et avança d'un pas précaire. En réponse, l'épouvantard avança d'un pas lui aussi.

"Lève ta baguette, Weasley," dit Maugrey brusquement.

Elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle était trop concentrée sur l'épouvantard.

Sur elle-même.

_C'est une partie de moi. Ce n'est pas une partie dont je suis fière, ou même que j'aime. Mais elle est là, et tant que je ne comprends pas ça, je ne peux pas aller plus loin._

L'épouvantard inclina tête, un petite geste comme celui d'un oiseau que Ginny ne savait même pas qu'elle avait.

"Lève ta baguette!"

_Quand je me bas contre toi, je me bas contre moi-même. Je ne peux plus me battre. J'ai été effrayé pendant trop longtemps. Je dois t'accepter. _

"Weasley!_ Lève ta baguette!"_

Ginny mit sa baguette dans sa poche.

_T'accepter._

"Ginny!" cria Carmen. "Non!"

_Je t'accepte._

Ginny étira le bras. L'épouvantard-Ginny prit un petit pas vers l'avant.

"Ginny! Arrête!"

Au dernier moment, avant que le bout des doigts de Ginny ne touche le poignet de l'épouvantard, la glace dans ses yeux fondit, et le plus faible des sourires apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il n'était plus terrifiant.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière aveuglant, et puis il disparut. Ginny--la vraie Ginny--s'effondra au sol, tremblant de façon incontrôlable. Le silence régna.

"Mademoiselle Weasley."

Ginny leva la tête. "Oui, Professeur?"

Il se pencha et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. "Note parfaite."


End file.
